


INVISIBLE JAIL

by rie1103



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Boy's Love, M/M, OOC, Typos, dont like don't read
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rie1103/pseuds/rie1103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Aura adalah kekuatan Sanada geniichirou yang baru. Muncul setelah dia kalah melawan Yukimura Seiichi di pertandingan penyisihan U-17. Sebuah belenggu yang tak terlihat, hingga Sanada tampil dengan pribadi yang lain. Lebih jahat, lebih kejam, lebih menakutkan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : bagi yang tidak suka dengan rape dan violence scene, sangat disarankan untuk tidak membaca. segala hal yang terjadi di dalam cerita ini adalah murni karangan saya.
> 
> Disclaimer : all characters belong to Konomi-sensei.

Black Aura…

Jurus Sanada Geniichirou yang paling baru itu cukup mencengangkan siapa pun yang menjadi lawan mainnya di lapangan. Dari beberapa pendapat orang, Black Aura ini jauh lebih mengerikan dari jurus andalannya, Fuurinkazan. Bisa jadi, dengan munculnya Black Aura, Fuurinkazan yang sudah ada kekuatannya menjadi lebih besar. 2 kali, bahkan 4 kali lebih mematikan dari yang aslinya. Orang yang pertama kali merasakan serangan Black Aura adalah Yukimura Seiichi. Pada pertandingan seleksi pertama kali pelatihan U-17, Yukimura berhasil memukul mundur Sanada dengan jurus Yips. Kaisar Rikkai yang saat itu sudah hampir putus asa akan dikalahkan oleh Kapten Rikkai itu, kemudian bangkit dengan kekuatan penuh. Meski pada akhirnya dia kalah, bersamaan dengan itu pula Black Aura muncul. Sanada bisa berubah menjadi orang lain dengan kekuatan itu. Aura kegelapan yang berada di sekitarnya membuat semua orang bergidik dan tidak berani mendekatinya.

Setelah mendapat pelatihan super intensif oleh Coach Mifune, Sanada sepertinya tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk menunjukkan kehebatannya kepada siapa pun. Dia siap bertanding dengan siapa saja. Bahkan jika perlu, dia akan menunjukkan kekuatan dari Black Aura itu di lapangan. Luka di mata kirinya tidak menyulitkannya untuk bergerak lincah. Luka itu sebagai tanda bahwa berbagai macam pelatihan keras telah diterimanya.

Dia bukan lagi Sanada Geniichirou yang dulu, dia terlahir kembali menjadi pribadi yang lebih kuat dan tangguh…

Pelatihan U-17 sudah berjalan hampir 1 bulan. Para siswa SMP yang terpilih telah menunjukkan berbagai macam kemajuan yang sangat pesat. Jurus-jurus andalan mereka mulai terasah lebih baik. Prestasi mereka nyaris mengalahkan petenis SMA yang ada di sana. Mereka tidak takut akan ditandingkan dengan siapa pun di sana. Termasuk Sanada Geniichirou.

“Game end match! Sanada Geniichirou! 6 games to 3!” seorang wasit mengumumkan hasil pertandingan antara Sanada Geniichirou dengan salah seorang petenis SMA paling tangguh di lapangan 3. Selesai pertandingan itu, Sanada enggan menjabat tangan lawannya. Saat dia berjalan melewati lawannya, dia mendengarnya bergumam lirih, “Aura apa itu barusan? Mengerikan sekali…”

Berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Sanada kemudian kembali ke tribun untuk bergabung dengan timnya. Dia mendapat banyak pujian, termasuk dari Echizen Ryoma dan Atobe Keigo. Meski banyak orang yang mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, dia tetap tidak mempedulikannya. Sikap Sanada seperti ini membuat King of Hyotei itu kemudian mencoba berbicara padanya. Dia mengajak Sanada keluar dari tribun.

“Ada apa denganmu, Sanada?” tanya Atobe tegas. Sanada tidak menjawabnya, dia hanya menatap Atobe dengan tajam.

Atobe merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kaisar Rikkai ini. Di pelatihan U-17 ini, dia sudah beberapa kali menjadi 1 tim dengannya. Perkembangan sekecil apa pun itu dia pasti akan tahu. Dan perubahan yang terjadi pada Sanada ini sedikit mengganggunya.

“Black Aura, kata mereka? Hmph, omong kosong!” cemoohnya, mencoba memancing Sanada. “Aku tidak tahu pelatihan macam apa yang sudah kau dapatkan di luar sana. Perkembanganmu sebenarnya cukup baik. Namun sayangnya, ada sesuatu yang mempengaruhi kepribadianmu, Sanada.”

“Apa maksudmu?” Sanada mulai membuka suaranya.

“Aku sudah pernah melihat Black Aura itu ketika kau tereliminasi melawan kaptenmu. Ore-sama berharap bisa menjajal kekuatanmu itu suatu hari nanti. Tetapi ada satu hal yang menggangguku belakangan ini. Kau berubah, kau bukan Kaisar Rikkai yang kukenal dulu.”

Kedua tangan Sanada terkepal dan dia berkata, “Aku tidak peduli dengan komentarmu, Atobe. Kau hanya membuang waktuku saja. Setelah ini masih ada pertandingan lagi. Aku harus bersiap.”

Atobe terkekeh, “Oh, Kaisar Rikkai yang kukenal sekarang berubah menjadi sangat angkuh rupanya. Kau merasa hebat, hah? Kau pikir semua petenis SMA di sini bisa tunduk dengan kekuatan barumu itu?”

“Apa yang kau bicarakan, Atobe? Aku tidak mengerti. Kau sungguh telah membuang waktuku!” bentak Sanada.

“Silakan pergi, Kaisar Rikkai,” balas Atobe kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. “Pertandingan berikutnya pasti jauh lebih menantang kan? Aku akan berbicara denganmu lagi setelah semua sesi pertandingan hari ini selesai. Kau tidak akan lari dariku, Sanada.”

Entah kenapa Atobe tidak ingin terlibat perdebatan panjang dengan Sanada. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak terlibat adu mulut dengan siapa pun selama mengikuti pelatihan di sini. Di hadapannya, Sanada masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Insight-nya kemudian menunjukkan sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul mengelilingi Sanada.

Sesuatu telah menguasai diri Kaisar Rikkai ini…

***

Sesi pertandingan acak hari itu membuat lelah para peserta pelatihan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang melewatkan makan malam. Mereka memilih untuk cepat beristirahat dan kembali mengumpulkan tenaga. Masih banyak pelatihan yang harus mereka lakukan besok.

Di saat yang lain beristirahat di kamar, Yanagi Renji memilih menenangkan diri di pemandian air panas. Otot-otot tubuhnya terasa kaku, kepalanya pusing, pertandingan melawan Akuto Mitsuya hari ini benar-benar telah menguras tenaganya. Berada di rendaman air panas ini bisa sedikit melepas bebannya. Dia tidak sendirian, ada beberapa siswa SMP yang dia kenal sedang berendam di sini.

Lamunannya seketika buyar ketika Niou Masaharu mendekatinya dan menegurnya, “Kau mau dengar cerita menarik hari ini, Yanagi?”

Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu kemudian menoleh, “Soal apa, Niou? Kau membuat lelucon lagi dengan Yagyuu? Atau soal trik-trikmu di lapangan?”

“Bukan, ini soal kaisarmu.”

Yanagi tertegun sejenak. Sejak kembali dari pelatihan super dahsyat oleh Coach Mifune, dia jarang ditempatkan satu lapangan dengan Sanada. Mereka akan bertemu setiap pagi sebelum pelatihan di mulai, atau ketika makan malam. Kadang mereka saling kunjung ke kamar masing-masing sebelum tidur. Dan kali ini, dia tidak tahu di mana Sanada dan bagaimana keadaannya.

“Ada apa dengannya, Niou?” tanya Yanagi ingin tahu.

“Kau masih ingat ketika dia melawan kapten kita di pertandingan eliminasi?” Niou bertanya balik padanya. “Black Aura. Kau ingat itu, Yanagi?”

“Ya, ada apa dengan Black Aura-nya?”

“Nampaknya dia tidak ragu menggunakan kekuatan barunya itu kalau sedang bertanding. Dia menjadi sangat kuat, nyaris tidak tertandingi oleh siapa pun lawannya.”

“Oh, bukankah itu bagus?”

“Soal dia menjadi petenis paling tangguh, aku sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu, Yanagi. Yang sedikit menggangguku adalah dia menjadi sedikit ambisius.”

“Aku masih tidak mengerti di mana masalahnya, Niou,” Yanagi kemudian benar-benar duduk menghadap Niou. “Berambisi untuk menjadi yang lebih baik, harusnya itu bukan sesuatu yang dipersoalkan. Kita tahu Geniichirou selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik, aku yakin semua pun mempunyai ambisi yang sama dengannya.”

“Dengarkan aku dulu, Yanagi,” balas Niou sedikit tidak sabar. “OK, soal ambisi, memang benar. Tetapi ambisinya itu, err…bagaimana ya menjelaskannya?”

“Kau tidak sedang membuat cerita tentangnya kan, Niou?”

“Sungguh aku tidak bohong! Maka itu dengarkan aku! Sanada mengalahkan semua lawannya tanpa ampun. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?”

“Seperti Akaya?”

“Bahkan menurutku, jauh lebih mengerikan daripada si Wakame itu.”

Yanagi mengenal Sanada jauh lebih baik daripada siapa pun, termasuk Yukimura. Menurutnya, amarah Sanada masih jauh lebih menakutkan daripada keganasan Kirihara Akaya di lapangan tenis. Sanada adalah orang yang paling ditakuti di klub tenis, bahkan Kirihara pun masih takut berhadapan dengannya.

“Apa yang terjadi padanya, Niou?” tanya Yanagi.

“3 orang siswa SMA dikalahkan habis-habisan oleh Sanada,” jawab Niou. “Luka fisik, tekanan batin, semua itu didapatkan oleh mereka setelah kalah. Sampai ada salah satu di antara mereka mengatakan untuk berhati-hati terhadapnya.”

“Apa kau sempat melihat salah satu pertandingannya? Andaikan aku berada di satu lapangan dengannya…”

“Bahkan kami yang melihat pertandingannya pun sampai merinding. Pukulan-pukulan Sanada terasa sangat kuat dan mengerikan. Orang-orang yang bertanding melawannya seperti mendapat mimpi buruk di lapangan. Black Aura itu mulai menguasai dirinya, Yanagi.”

“Aku masih belum paham dengan konsep Black Aura itu, sebenarnya. Bahkan ketika kita mengikuti pelatihan di gunung pun, Geniichirou tidak menunjukkan apa pun soal kekuatannya itu. Yang aku tahu, dia bisa membuat putaran bola di setiap pukulannya berubah arah. Bisa melukai, seperti pedang.”

Niou mengangkat bahu, “Aku memang tidak tahu menahu soal tehnik apa pun di balik Black Aura itu. Tetapi menurutku, jika dia tetap memakai jurus itu di setiap pertandingan, dia bisa melukai banyak orang. Ikat kepala Yukimura adalah saksi bisunya. Bola itu melesat tidak jauh darinya, tetapi bisa memutuskan ikat kepalanya.”

Terus terang sebenarnya Yanagi tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal ini. Di luar sana, menurutnya, masih banyak orang yang bermain tenis menggunakan segudang tehnik lebih mengerikan daripada Devil Akaya, Yips, Tezuka Phantom, bahkan Black Aura sekali pun. Mungkin dia perlu sedikit penelitian soal kekuatan baru Sanada ini. Dia belum pernah melihatnya, karena mereka belum pernah 1 lapangan sebelumnya.

“Yanagi-senpai! Apa kau di sini, Yanagi-senpai! Ini gawat!” tiba-tiba Kirihara berlari berhamburan memasuki pemandian air panas. Yanagi yang sedang bersantai bersama Niou saat itu sontak langsung keluar dari kolam dan menutupi bagian pinggang ke bawahnya dengan handuk.

“Jangan berisik, Akaya!” seru Yanagi menegur juniornya. “Ada apa sampai kau panik begitu?”

“Ini gawat, Senpai!” jawab Kirihara tidak tenang. “Sanada-fukubuchou, dia…dia…”

“Jawab yang benar, Wakame. Ada apa dengan Sanada?” kali ini Niou yang menegurnya.

“Dia bertengkar dengan Atobe-san di ruang Gym! Sebenarnya mereka sudah beradu mulut sejak di ruang makan. Sanada-fukubuchou kemudian meninggalkan ruang makan dan diikuti Atobe-san. Tidak kusangka mereka masuk ke ruang Gym dan terjadi pertengkaran hebat.”

“Apa ada pelatih atau anak SMA yang melihat ini, Akaya?” tanya Yanagi kemudian berjalan terburu-buru ke ruang ganti bersama Niou dan Akaya.

“A-aku harap tidak ada siapa pun dari mereka yang mengetahui hal ini. Yukimura-buchou juga sedang mencoba melerai mereka. Aduh, gawat sekali!”

Tidak perlu banyak bertanya lagi. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Yanagi, Niou, dan Kirihara langsung berlari ke ruang Gym. Di depan pintu ruangan itu, sudah ada beberapa siswa SMP yang hendak melihat perhelatan seru di dalamnya. Yanagi mengatakan kepada Kirihara untuk membubarkan orang-orang ini sebelum diketahui oleh para pelatih atau siswa SMA yang lain. Dia kemudian masuk bersama Niou dan mendapati pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Atobe jatuh bersandar di dekat tumpukan besi pemberat, ada tetesan darah dan luka memar di sudut kiri bibirnya. Yang paling mengejutkan lagi adalah dia mendengar Yukimura meronta di bawah tindihan Sanada. Laki-laki berambut biru itu beberapa kali meminta Sanada untuk melepaskan tangannya. Tetapi kekuatan tangan Sanada jauh lebih besar sehingga dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

“Geniichirou sialan! Lepaskan dia, dasar kaisar bodoh!!” Yanagi kehilangan kesabaran dan langsung berlari menghampiri Sanada. Dia menggunakan satu kakinya untuk menendang kuat perut Sanada sampai Kaisar Rikkai itu terpental sedikit jauh dari Yukimura.

Yanagi yang masih tersengal menahan marah kemudian membantu Yukimura bangun, “Seiichi, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?”

Kapten Rikkai itu mencoba menjelaskan meski sedikit terbata-bata, “Ukh…dia…dia bukan dirinya sendiri…”

Yanagi sontak menoleh ke arah Sanada yang sedang mencoba bangkit setelah tersungkur karena ditentang olehnya. Laki-laki bertopi hitam itu melempar pandangan tajam padanya dan membuat jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sorot mata itu bukan sorot mata Sanada kalau sedang marah. Bahkan Kaisar Rikkai ini tidak pernah melukai orang secara fisik.

“Niou,” panggil Yanagi kepada Niou yang sedang membantu Atobe berdiri. “Aku serahkan Seiichi padamu. Jangan mengatakan kepada siapa pun mengenai kejadian ini.”

“Kau yakin, Yanagi?” tanya Niou.

Yanagi hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari kedua mata gelap Sanada. Yukimura dipapah oleh Niou keluar dari ruang Gym. Atobe pun mengikuti mereka. Namun sebelum dia pergi, dia berkata kepada Yanagi, “Lakukan sesuatu sebelum ore-sama membalas perlakuannya padaku, Yanagi.”

“Aku minta maaf, King of Hyotei,” balas Yanagi. “Beri kami waktu. Aku janji akan berbicara padamu setelah ini.”

“Seperti yang Yukimura bilang tadi. Sanada bukan dirinya sendiri kali ini…”

Ruang Gym berangsur tenang, tidak ada orang lagi yang berdiri di luar pintu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Sekarang hanya ada Yanagi dan Sanada. Tangan Yanagi terkepal menahan marah, sementara Sanada tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. “Cih!” Yanagi sungguh tidak suka dengan tatapan mata seperti itu. “Kau punya masalah dengan Atobe dan Seiichi, Geniichirou?”

Yang diajak bicara nampaknya tidak menghiraukan Yanagi sama sekali. Di mata Sang Master Plan, tubuh Sanada seperti dikelilingi bayangan hitam. Apa yang dikatakan Niou benar. Black Aura itu mulai menguasai Sanada. Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka pengaruhnya sampai separah ini. Ambisi apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala Sanada sekarang? Mengapa dia bisa melukai Atobe dan Yukimura?

“Jika kau punya masalah dengan Atobe dan Seiichi, katakan kepadaku, Geniichirou,” kata Yanagi tegas.

Sanada masih menatapnya tajam, tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yanagi kemudian memberanikan diri untuk berjalan dan mendekatinya. Dia berkata, “Apa yang terjadi padamu? Semua orang membicarakanmu, Geniichirou.”

Yanagi tidak mendapatkan jawaban, melainkan seringai tajam dari wajah Kaisar Rikkai itu. Perlahan dia tertawa, suara tawanya seperti mengancam. Dia kemudian berkata, “Akan kutunjukkan padamu.”

Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Sanada melesat ke hadapan Yanagi dan melayangkan tinju paling kuat ke wajahnya. Master Plan itu kemudian jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Belum sempat merasakan sakitnya, Sanada menarik kerah bajunya dan meninju wajahnya sekali lagi. Ketika Yanagi jatuh di lantai untuk kedua kalinya, Master Plan itu kemudian mencoba menendang Sanada. Tetapi kakinya kemudian ditangkap oleh Sanada.

“Cih! Lepaskan!” berontaknya. Namun Sanada tidak melepaskannya.

Tangan Sanada mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Yanagi. Dengan kekuatannya, dia memuntirnya dengan cepat sampai terdengar bunyi ‘krek’ dari pergelangan kakinya. “Aaaaarrgh!! Aaaaargh!!” Yanagi menjerit kesakitan. Tidak tahan dengan sakitnya, Yanagi sampai mencengkeram kepalanya. Sanada kemudian berlutut dan menarik kasar rambut Yanagi. Satu tangannya bergerak ke pundaknya, turun ke lengannya.

“Jangan! Jangan lenganku! Hentikan, kumohon!!” Yanagi meronta dan memohon kepada Sanada. Namun Kaisar Rikkai itu tidak mendengarkannya. Lengan Yanagi dipuntir dan didorong sehingga bonggol tulang lengan kirinya sedikit bergeser dari engselnya. Yanagi kembali berteriak sambil memegang lengannya, “Huaaaa!! Aaaarrgh!!!”

Tidak puas sampai di situ, Sanada merobek jaket dan kaos seragam U-17 milik Yanagi dengan kasar. Satu tangannya kemudian mencengkeram leher Yanagi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya sambil menyeringai jahat, “Akan aku tunjukkan padamu…”

-to be continue-

* * *

 

A/N : holaaaaaa~ minna-san salam kenal semuanya! dengan Rie di sini, yoroshiku!

Anyway, ini pertama kalinya saya nulis adegan rape dan violence. Terus terang beberapa bagian saya perhalus bahasanya demi keamanan dan kenyamanan pembaca. Ide cerita ini saya dapat dari sebuah doujin fandom lain yang kemudian saya kembangkan sendiri. Jika ada cerita serupa, saya anggap kebetulan karena saya belum pernah membaca cerita dengan ide yang sama dan menggunakan karakter yang sama juga. Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan penulisan dan lain sebagainya di dalam cerita ini.

Yang mau baca silakan. Yang gak suka, gak usah baca dan jangan kirim flame ya. Yang udah baca boleh juga utk reviewnya. Terima kasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : chapter ini mengandung violence dan rape scene!

“Hah…hah…ahn…ngh…mmh!”

Apa yang dialami Yanagi Renji saat ini bukanlah sebuah kenikmatan atau sesuatu untuk bisa dinikmati. Dia merasakan ‘milik’ Sanada keluar dan masuk tanpa henti dari dalam tubuhnya. Dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa pun untuk melawan. Satu kaki dan satu tangannya sudah dilumpuhkan. Rasa sakitnya tidak tertahankan. Apalagi sekarang Sanada Geniichirou sedang memperkosanya.

Ya, memperkosanya sejak 10 menit yang lalu…

“Sakit, huh?” tanya Sanada disela-sela kesibukkannya mendorong dan menarik ‘milik’nya dari dalam tubuh Yanagi. “Teriaklah, menangislah, yang kencang! Buat aku terhibur!”

“Huaaa!! Aaaah!!” semakin dalam Sanada mendorong, Yanagi akan berteriak dan mendesah semakin kuat. Yanagi hampir kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Tubuhnya basah dengan keringat, darah, dan cairan kotor dari ‘milik’nya. Sanada terus menghentaknya, tidak peduli rasa sakit yang dia rasakan.

Sanada telah mencapai klimaksnya. Dia menarik keluar ‘milik’nya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia menarik rambut Yanagi untuk memaksanya bangun. ‘Milik’nya yang sudah klimaks itu kemudian dimasukkan dengan paksa ke mulut Yanagi.

“Telan, semuanya. Jangan ada sisa,” perintahnya sambil menahan kepala Yanagi.

Yanagi ingin menangis, rasa mual itu memenuhi perutnya. Cairan kental Sanada memenuhi mulutnya. Dia harus menelan semuanya meski tenggorokannya sudah terasa panas dan sedikit terbakar. Sanada kemudian menarik kepalanya dan membanting tubuhnya kembali ke lantai. Kedua kaki Yanagi masih mengapit pinggang Sanada. Dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Melalui pandangannya yang mulai kabur, dia melihat sekelebatan bayangan hitam itu masih mengelilingi Sanada. Semakin lama semakin jahat, semakin menakutkannya.

Dengan kekuatan seadanya, dia bangkit dan mendekap Sanada. “Geniichirou…” bisiknya pelan di telinga Sanada. “Geniichirou…”

Reaksi Sanada kemudian mendorong jatuh Yanagi kembali ke lantai. Kedua kakinya dibuka dan dia kembali memperkosanya. Yanagi menutup mulutnya, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Tidak ada tenaga tersisa darinya.

“Kau mau bilang apa, huh? Sakit? Atau kau ingin mencapai klimaksmu?” tanya Sanada sambil menyeringai jahat kepada Yanagi. Gerak tubuhnya semakin cepat, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang sedang memburu. “Tidak cukup! Iya kan?! Kau menikmatinya kan?! Hahahaha…!”

“Ungh…ungh…Genii…ah! Geniichirou!” desah Yanagi.

“Menangislah! Teriaklah! Yang kencang! Hibur aku dengan suaramu!” bentak Sanada.

“Geniichirou…aku mohon…hnngh…!” Yanagi berusaha menenangkan Sanada dengan memegang satu sisi wajah Kaisar Rikkai itu. Air matanya berlinang, bersamaan dengan peluh keringat di keningnya. “Geniichirou…” sekali lagi dia berbisik.

“Diam! Diam!! Diaaaam!!” Sanada semakin menghentaknya dengan kuat. Darah sudah mulai mengalir keluar dari ‘bagian belakang’ Yanagi. Satu tangan Sanada mencekik kuat leher Yanagi dan dia berseru, “Mati kau! Matilah! Mati sajalah!!”

Tanpa sadar, cengkeraman tangan Sanada di leher Yanagi semakin kuat. Yanagi sudah meronta dan meminta untuk dilepaskan. Satu tangannya masih terulur ke wajah Sanada. Laki-laki bertopi itu tetap tidak menghiraukannya. Nafas Yanagi sudah sampai di ujung tenggorokannya, pandangan matanya sudah terkaburkan oleh air mata dan keringatnya. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana.

Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana…

“Hmph…fufu…fufufu…” Sanada tertawa pelan, tertawa lagi, dan tertawa semakin keras. Dia sampai mendongak saking kerasnya tertawa, “Hahahaha! Hahahaha!!”

Black Aura itu menyelubungi tubuhnya. Semakin pekat, semakin penuh, merasuk semakin dalam sampai ke jiwanya. Sesuatu bergulat dan memberontak, mencoba keluar dari belenggu yang tidak terlihat. Sanada merasakan sakit di dadanya, seperti mau meledak dan memuntahkan sesuatu. Semakin sakit dia rasakan, semakin dia bisa membuka lebar mata batinnya. Penglihatan semakin jelas, pikirannya semakin jernih. Nafasnya semakin tidak beraturan, jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat. Dia berteriak sambil mencengkeram dadanya, “Huaaaaa!!”

***

Di kamar, Yukimura sedang berbaring sambil memegang kepalanya. Niou duduk di dekatnya dan mencemaskan keadaannya. Atobe juga berada di sana, sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Yukimura. Dia tampak gelisah, beberapa kali dia berdiri dan berjalan mondar mandir, kemudian duduk lagi. Dia dan Yukimura sudah menceritakan kepada Niou apa yang terjadi di ruang Gym. Sebuah perdebatan kecil yang kemudian menjadi sangat serius sampai Sanada kehilangan kendali. Untung saja belum terlalu parah, sampai kemudian Yanagi dan Niou datang menolong mereka.

Atobe kemudian berdiri, “Aku akan melihat mereka.”

“Nanti dulu, Atobe,” cegah Yukimura. “Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?”

“Ore-sama gelisah, perasaanku tidak enak karena kita berdua sudah melihat Sanada dengan tampilan mengerikan seperti itu. Dia sudah melukai kita. Bagaimana dengan Yanagi?”

“Yanagi bisa mengatasinya, kau tenang saja, Atobe,” kata Niou.

“Aku tidak yakin, Niou,” tukas Atobe cepat. “Tsk! Pokoknya aku akan melihat keadaan mereka. Kalian tunggu saja di sini.”

Saat Atobe hendak keluar, Yukimura kemudian memanggilnya, “Atobe!”

Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu kemudian menoleh. Yukimura berkata, “Jangan lukai dia. Berjanjilah untuk tidak melukai dia barang sedikit pun.”

“Hmph…kita lihat saja nanti,” dan Atobe pun bergegas pergi ke ruang Gym.

Pintu ruang Gym tertutup. Atobe berharap tidak dikunci sehingga dia bisa dengan mudah masuk. Dia sempat merasa sangsi, apakah dia harus masuk atau tidak. Namun kemudian dia mendengar suara seseorang berteriak kencang dari dalam. Dia menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

“Renji! Renji!!!” dan dia yakin itu adalah suara Sanada.

Atobe semakin gelisah dan dia membuka pintunya dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia berseru, “Sanada!!”

Dia mendapati Sanada berlutut memandang tubuh Yanagi yang tergeletak di lantai. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu melepas topinya dan mencengkeram kepalanya. Dia terlihat panik dan mengguncang tubuh Yanagi.

“Cih! Apa yang kau lakukan dasar bodoh!” dikuasai amarahnya, Atobe kemudian berlari dan langsung melayangkan pukulan keras ke wajah Sanada. Kaisar Rikkai itu jatuh menjauh darinya dan dari Yanagi. Hantaman keras dari Atobe membuatnya terdiam. Kini dia hanya bisa melihat tubuh yang terkulai lemah itu sedang di dekap oleh Atobe.

“Yanagi! Bangunlah! Hey!!” Atobe mencoba mengguncang tubuh Yanagi, namun tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun. Dia mendapati semua luka yang dialami Yanagi. Bahkan sampai luka di ‘bagian belakang’nya pun sangat mengerikan. Darah segar keluar dari sana. Dia melepas jaket U-17 miliknya dan dipakai untuk menutupi daerah pribadi Yanagi. “Cih! Tidak puas dengan melukaiku dan Yukimura lalu kau melukai Yanagi. Di mata otakmu, hah?!”

Sanada kemudian duduk dan menaikkan satu lututnya untuk menopang tangannya yang mencengkeram kepalanya. “Aku…” gumamnya lirih. “Akulah yang membunuhnya, Atobe.”

“Apa?” Atobe terkejut. “Apa kau bilang? Membunuhnya?”

“Ya, aku membunuhnya. Dia mati di tanganku. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari pelatihan ini. Setelahnya-“

“Kau mau menyerahkan dirimu kepada polisi atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan sekarang, Sanada? Menurutmu dengan begitu segala masalah ini telah berakhir?”

Sempat terdiam sejenak, kemudian Sanada menjawab, “Aku tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawanya, Atobe.”

Dengan geram, kemudian Atobe menarik kerah baju Sanada, “Yanagi Renji adalah orang paling penting dalam hidupmu, kaisar tidak punya otak!! Dia sudah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan aku dan Yukimura dari tindakan bodohmu! Kau lihat dia sekarang, hah?! Lihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bagaimana kondisinya!!”

Sanada menoleh ke arah Yanagi. Tubuh sang Master Plan itu masih tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Dia sudah berusaha memompa jantungnya, memberikan nafas buatan agar kembali hidup. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia, Yanagi tidak memberikan respon apa pun terhadapnya. Semua sudah berakhir.

Ya, sudah berakhir…

“Maafkan aku, Atobe,” ucap Sanada lirih. Dia mendengus tertawa, “Aku akan meminta maaf kepada Yukimura juga.”

“Kau tidak akan ke mana-mana sebelum kau bisa mengalahkan aku, Sanada. Hiyaaah!” Atobe meninju Sanada dengan keras di wajahnya. Kaisar Rikkai itu kembali jatuh, namun dengan cepat dia berdiri dan bersiap menerima serangan dari Atobe. Keduanya kini beradu fisik. Tangan lawan tangan, kaki lawan kaki, kepala lawan kepala. Atobe memang tidak begitu menguasai bela diri. Dia hanya bertindak sesuai dengan nalurinya. Jika dia diserang, maka dia harus bertahan dan menyerang balik.

“Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Sanada!” seru Atobe sambil menyerang Sanada dengan tinju dan tendangannya. “Yanagi pun pasti tidak akan memaafkanmu!”

“Aku terima semua itu, Atobe!” balas Sanada. “Biarlah aku tidak dimaafkan oleh siapa pun. Termasuk olehmu, oleh Yukimura, dan Renji!”

Beberapa kali mereka baku hantam, akhirnya Atobe berhasil memukul Sanada dengan kuat dan menyebabkan laki-laki berambut hitam itu jatuh menghantam sebuah sepeda statis. Atobe masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal karena menahan amarah. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati Sanada. Namun langkahnya kemudian terhenti ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat satu tangan melintang tepat di depannya. Jika dia tidak awas, dia bisa saja menginjak tangan itu. Dia melihat Yanagi perlahan membuka matanya. Sontak dia langsung berlutut dan membangunkannya.

“Yanagi! Hey! Buka matamu!!” seru Atobe. Setelah beberapa kali terbatuk, akhirnya Yanagi pun membuka matanya. Atobe tersenyum cerah, “Akhirnya kau kembali, Yanagi. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau dengar aku kan? Ini aku, Atobe!” Kemudian Atobe memanggil Sanada, “Hey, kaisar bodoh, lihatlah! Dia kembali!!”

Sanada mencoba berdiri dan melawan rasa sakit akibat pukulan tangan Atobe. Meski pandangan matanya terkaburkan oleh keringat dan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya, dia bisa melihat Yanagi perlahan membuka matanya. Hatinya berkecamuk, segala macam perasaan menjadi satu. Kedua mata Yanagi menatapnya lemah. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu berusaha mengangkat tangannya dan meminta dirinya untuk mendekat padanya. Tetapi Sanada tidak bergerak. Dia mengepal kedua tangannya. Dia dikuasai perasaan bersalahnya.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, Sanada kemudian berjalan menuju pintu ruang Gym. Dia hendak meninggalkan tempat ini. Atobe dan Yanagi terkejut melihatnya bertingkah demikian. “Hey, Sanada!” seru Atobe memanggilnya. Tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

“Tunggu, Geniichirou!” Yanagi baru akan bangkit, namun tiba-tiba rasa sakit di kakinya membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Dia tidak bisa bergerak cepat dengan kondisi seperti ini. “Atobe, tolong hentikan dia.”

“Tsk! Dasar bodoh! Sanada!!” Atobe berlari secepatnya sebelum Sanada menutup pintu ruang Gym. Dia lalu menarik Sanada dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. “Dia menyuruhmu tetap di tempat! Kau dengar dia kan?!” seru Atobe.

Yanagi berusaha sebisa mungkin bangkit. Rasa sakit di kaki dan tangannya sedikit mengganggunya. Dengan tertatih, sambil memegangi jaket milik Atobe untuk menutupi daerah pribadinya, dia berjalan menghampiri Sanada yang sedang berlutut di lantai. “Geniichirou…” bisiknya lirih, kemudian ikut berlutut bersama Sanada dan memegang tangannya. “Atobe, maafkan aku. Tapi tolong tinggalkan kami sebentar, berdua saja,” kata Yanagi kepada Atobe.

“Kau yakin, Yanagi?” tanya Atobe sambil membersihkan noda darah di sudut bibirnya.

“Ya, kami akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan bicara padamu nanti. Terima kasih…”

Atobe sebenarnya ragu membiarkan mereka berdua berada di sini sendirian. Khawatir akan terjadi hal yang lebih mengerikan lagi. Namun dia juga tidak ingin mengganggu mereka. Perlahan dia melangkah ke pintu, dan berkata, “Jika si bodoh itu berulah lagi, berteriaklah yang kencang maka aku akan menolongmu, Yanagi. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh dari sini.”

“Terima kasih, Atobe…”

-to be continue-

 


	3. Chapter 3

Hening sekali ruang Gym malam itu. Hanya ada 2 orang yang tengah berjuang melawan rasa sakit dan lelahnya. Sanada berlutut, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Nafasnya tersengal, dadanya terasa sesak. Sementara Yanagi mencoba menguatkan Sanada dengan merangkul pundaknya dengan satu tangannya yang masih bisa dipakai bergerak. “Geniichirou…” bisiknya lirih.

Yanagi mendengar Sanada tertawa pelan, “Fuh…fufufu…” Dia sempat takut kalau Sanada akan kembali menjadi buas seperti tadi. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tertawa lagi, tetapi kemudian tawanya pecah dan berubah menjadi tangisan, “Huaaaaaaa~! Huaaaaa~!”

Sekuat-kuatnya Sanada, akhirnya dia tidak bisa menahan segala macam perasaan yang berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Dia seperti sebuah bendungan yang jebol karena tidak bisa menahan debit air yang begitu banyak. Satu tangannya menutup kedua matanya, mencegah air matanya keluar. Yanagi menarik Sanada lebih dekat, mendekapnya lebih erat. “Lepaskan,” katanya sedikit gemetar. “Keluarkan semuanya, Geniichirou. Tidak apa-apa…”

Penyesalan ini begitu dalam di rasa oleh orang paling disegani di klub tenis Rikkai. Apa pun yang menguasai dirinya hari ini, sudah berdampak sangat buruk untuknya, untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya, dan juga untuk Yanagi. Setiap tetes air matanya terselingi permintaan maaf yang tidak bisa terucapkan dengan jelas. Ingatannya berputar begitu cepat. Dia kembali mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum ini. Dia memukul Atobe, menyergap Yukimura, melukai Yanagi bahkan sampai memperkosanya. Aura kegelapan itu membutakan matanya, membuatnya bertindak di luar kendali.

“Maaf…” ucap Sanada lirih di sela tangisnya. “Maaf…uuurgh!!”

Hati Yanagi seketika terasa sakit mendengar Sanada meminta maaf padanya, “Sudah cukup, Geniichirou. Jangan meminta maaf…”

“Tanganmu…kakimu…semua…uurgh! Uuuurgh!!”

“Aku baik-baik saja, Geniichirou. Sudah jangan meminta maaf lagi. Aku mengerti,” Yanagi mendekap Sanada semakin erat. “Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Sudah cukup…”

Tak lama kemudian, Sanada berangsur tenang. Dia sudah berhenti menangis, cengkeraman tangan di baju Yanagi mulai mengendur. Dia mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya. “Renji…” bisiknya lirih.

“Geniichirou…” jawab Yanagi sambil membelai telinga Sanada. “Aku memang terluka. Kau memuntir tangan dan kakiku. Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa diulang kembali.”

Sanada menengadah dan menatap Yanagi yang kini menunduk di depannya. Bibirnya gemetar dan mencoba meneruskan kata-katanya, “Luka-luka ini akan cepat sembuh. Aku yakin ini bukan sesuatu yang serius. Aku seorang petenis tangguh, aku orang yang kuat dan akan selalu kuat untuk berdiri di sampingmu. Kau begitu penting untukku!!”

“Renji…” gumam Sanada.

“Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Geniichirou. Aku baik-baik saja, lihat?”

“Iya, iya…”

Kini giliran Yanagi yang tidak bisa membendung air matanya, “Maafkan aku karena belum cukup mampu mengimbangi kekuatanmu, Geniichirou. Maafkan aku karena tidak berada di dekatmu ketika kau mengalami masa sulit. Maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu keluar dari belenggu Black Aura itu. Aku janji akan menjadi lebih kuat untukmu! Aku janji, uuurgh!!”

Satu tangan dan kakinya telah dilumpuhkan, tubuhnya telah diperkosa beberapa kali, namun Yanagi tetap menunjukkan kepada Sanada bahwa dia orang yang kuat. Sanada sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Yanagi adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya. Segala macam kegembiraan dan kenikmatan didapat darinya. Dia menghargainya, dia menyayanginya, dia sangat mencintainya.

“Kau juga jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Renji,” ucap Sanada kemudian mencoba menenangkan Yanagi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan membelai wajah laki-laki berambut cokelat itu, “Atobe bilang, aku ini Kaisar yang bodoh. Dan entah mengapa, aku sangat setuju dengannya.”

“Geniichirou…” gumam Yanagi lirih.

“Aku janji hal ini tidak akan terjadi lagi, Renji. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat sehingga aku bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Aku akan melindungimu, akan menjagamu, dengan kedua tanganku.”

“Bodoh, sudahlah…” Yanagi menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sanada.

Ketenangan pun mengalir menyelimuti keduanya. Yanagi bisa melihat Black Aura itu tidak lagi memenuhi punggung Sanada. Dia bernafas lega. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan luka-luka dan segala perasaan sakitnya. Yang penting adalah Sanada sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

“Geniichirou, ayo kita kembali…” kalimat itu adalah yang terakhir di dengar oleh Sanada sebelum akhirnya Yanagi tertidur dalam pelukannya. Dia memegang keningnya, dan mendapati suhu tubuhnya naik. Mungkin karena berusaha menahan sakit di tangan dan kakinya, Yanagi jadi demam. Sanada tidak ingin membiarkan orang yang sangat dicintainya ini larut dalam rasa sakitnya. Dia mengambil celana panjang Yanagi yang tadi dilepasnya, dan dipakaikannya kembali. Jaket milik Atobe kemudian dia pakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Yanagi. Setelahnya, dia berjalan keluar sambil menggendongnya.

Saat hendak kembali ke kamar, dia mendapati Atobe sedang berdiri bersandar pada dinding koridor, tidak jauh dari ruang Gym. Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu menoleh padanya dan tersenyum, “Sudah selesai, Kotei-sama?”

“Aa,” jawab Sanada. “Oh ya, ini jaketmu.”

Atobe menerima jaket yang diberikan Sanada, dan dia mendengus tertawa, “Aku dengar penjelasanmu besok. Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan. Biar para dokter yang memeriksa luka-lukanya.”

“Bukankah sebaiknya kau juga ke sana, Atobe? Aku sudah memukulmu beberapa kali, bukan?”

“Bodoh, ore-sama bukan orang yang lemah. Ini bukan luka serius. Biar aku yang urus diriku sendiri. Kau tidak usah khawatir.”

***

Selama seharian penuh, Yanagi dipaksa oleh para dokter untuk tetap beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Kondisi tangan dan kakinya membuat dia tidak boleh ikut pelatihan dulu. Tidak ada yang patah, hanya bergeser saja dari posisinya. Meski demikian, dia tidak kesepian. Beberapa orang datang berkunjung kepadanya, termasuk Yukimura dan Atobe.

“Kaisar bodoh itu akan membayar mahal biaya pengobatan luka memar di bibirku ini,” keluh Atobe. “Kau terlalu baik padanya, Yanagi. Harusnya kau bisa lebih keras terhadapnya.”

“Apa dia sudah berkunjung kemari, Yanagi?” tanya Yukimura.

Yanagi menggeleng, “Tapi setelah latihan selesai, dia akan datang kemari.”

“Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai dia bisa bebas dari Black Aura itu, Yanagi?” tanya Atobe.

“Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa,” jawab Yanagi sambil tersenyum. “Hanya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia itu kuat. Sehingga dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.”

“Tapi kau telah mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi menyadarkannya, Yanagi,” kata Yukimura mencemaskannya.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Seiichi. Luka-luka ini akan cepat sembuh. Besok aku akan bergabung dengan kalian lagi untuk ikut latihan sampai selesai. Kita akan menjadi yang terkuat, iya kan?”

Atobe mendengus tertawa, “Aku tunggu kalian sampai di sesi pelatihan terakhir. Aku mau sekali berhadapan dengan kalian, terlebih lagi dengan Sanada.”

Baru saja Atobe berkata demikian, orang yang disebut namanya kemudian datang. Sanada baru saja selesai mengikuti pelatihan dasar kekuatan fisik bersama petenis di lapangan 2. Kaisar Rikkai itu memandang bergantian ke arah Atobe, Yukimura, dan terakhir kepada Yanagi yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Renji?” tanya Sanada. Yanagi mengangguk senang menjawab pertanyaannya.

“Aku pergi dulu,” kata Atobe kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang rawat.

“Hey, Atobe,” panggil Sanada sebelum dia pergi jauh. Laki-laki berambut kelabu itu kemudian menoleh padanya. “Err…terima kasih, dan aku minta maaf sekali lagi.”

“Hmph…kalahkan aku di lapangan tenis, baru kuterima permintaan maafmu, Sanada.”

Yukimura pun akan segera keluar dari ruangan. Namun sebelum dia keluar, dia tiba-tiba menampar pipi Sanada dengan keras sampai menimbulkan bekas merah. Setelah menampar, Yukimura tersenyum dan berkata, “Setelah kau mengalahkan Atobe, selanjutkan kau harus mengalahkan aku. Kau setuju denganku, Sanada?”

Belum sempat menjawab, Yukimura sudah keburu keluar dari ruang rawat. Kini tinggal Sanada dan Yanagi yang berada di sana. Yanagi tertawa melihat perlakuan Yukimura terhadap Sanada. Padahal sejak semalam, Yukimura sudah mengomeli Sanada habis-habisan. Baru sekarang kapten Rikkai itu menamparnya dengan keras.

“Jangan tertawa, Renji,” gerutu Sanada sambil mengurut-urut pipinya.

Yanagi berusaha menahan tawanya, “Maaf, Geniichirou. Tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan menamparmu sekeras itu. Bagaimana rasanya?”

“Sakit, bodoh! Kenapa harus bertanya lagi sih?”

“Ya sudahlah, terima saja. Kalau mau membalas, kau harus melakukannya di lapangan tenis. Seperti yang dia bilang tadi kan?”

Sanada cemberut, “Tidak perlu diberitahu aku juga sudah paham, Renji. Akan aku tunjukkan kemampuanku kepada mereka.”

“Nah, itu lebih baik. Aku senang mendengarnya,” kata Yanagi kemudian tersenyum pada Sanada. “Kau sudah kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri. Aku jadi leluasa berbicara denganmu, tidak ada lagi perasaan takut atau ragu kepadamu.”

Ada jeda keheningan di antara mereka. Sanada duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur sambil menggenggam satu tangan Yanagi. Dia mengangkatnya, lalu mencium jarinya satu per satu. Masih terbesit perasaan bersalah di dalam hatinya. Meski kini Yanagi telah memaafkannya, dia yakin Yanagi pun tidak akan melupakan segala hal yang terjadi di malam itu.

“Tangan dan kakimu masih sakit, Renji?” tanya Sanada tanpa melepaskan tangan Yanagi.

“Sudah lebih baik,” jawab Yanagi. “Perkembangannya mencapai 90%. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi latihan berjalan dan terapi otot lengan, aku akan bisa langsung turun ke lapangan dan bermain tenis lagi bersama yang lain.”

Sanada tersenyum tipis, “Yokatta ne…”

“Ada apa dengan raut wajahmu, Geniichirou?” tanya Yanagi kemudian mengulurkan tangannya yang dipegang Sanada untuk membelai wajah Kaisar Rikkai itu. “Sudah kubilang untuk melupakannya kan? Aku baik-baik saja, kau baik-baik saja, kita baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan lagi.”

“Aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Renji,” balas Sanada lesu.

“Ne, Geniichirou. Aku punya ide bagus. Aku yakin kau setuju denganku.”

“Apa?”

“Kita akan melakukannya, sekali lagi.”

“Melakukannya? Sekali lagi?”

“Ya, kau setuju denganku kan, Geniichirou?”

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Sanada memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Yanagi. Sontak dia menaikkan suaranya saking terkejutnya dengan pemikiran Yanagi, “Apa katamu, Renji?!”

“Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau melakukannya?” tanya Yanagi tenang.

“Bukan begitu, bodoh! Ugh, kau tidak lupa dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu malam itu, hah?!”

“Hey, hey, tenang dulu lah,” Yanagi terkekeh. “Tentu saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. Bahkan mungkin aku tidak akan melakukannya seumur hidup. Tapi apa salahnya kalau kita mencoba untuk menikmatinya?”

Sanada mengerutkan kening dan berkata, “Mengapa kau mengusulkan ide bodoh itu padaku, Renji?”

“Apa? Ini bukan ide bodoh, Geniichirou. Kau pasti tahu kan bahwa kita harus bisa menikmatinya. Ini akan menjadi tantangan untuk kita.”

“Tantangan?”

“Aku menantangmu, menantang kita, untuk bisa melewati segala hal mengerikan yang terjadi malam itu. Kita mungkin tidak bisa lupa, tetapi perlahan kita pasti bisa menenggelamkan mimpi buruk itu jauh-jauh,” jawab Yanagi sambil perlahan menarik dekat wajah Sanada.

Dipenuhi perasaan ragu, Sanada kemudian membalas, “Kau tidak takut padaku, Renji?”

Yanagi terkekeh sekali lagi, “Untuk apa aku takut padamu? Kau Kaisarku, aku percaya padamu. Lagi pula, aku ini kuat, Geniichirou. Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku akan selalu menjadi kuat untukmu.”

Demi menenangkan hati kaisarnya, Yanagi kemudian mencium Sanada. Kaisar Rikkai itu membalas ciumannya, bahkan ciuman mereka berlangsung cukup lama. Mereka sedang berjuang menata hati mereka masing-masing. Mereka berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatan dan keberanian untuk melangkah jauh ke depan. Apa yang sudah terjadi, biarkan terjadi demikian adanya. Segala macam kekuatan tidak akan bisa dipakai untuk memutar ulang waktu.

Keduanya kemudian menarik diri masing-masing untuk mendapatkan udara segar. Sanada memegang kedua sisi wajah Yanagi dan berkata, “Kau yakin bisa menahan sakit di pundak dan kakimu, Renji?”

“Semua tergantung kekuatanmu, Geniichirou,” balas Yanagi sambil tersenyum. “Aku akan tetap merasakan sakitnya, tetapi kau akan membantuku menyingkirkannya sampai kita selesai. Ayolah, aku bukan orang lemah! Aku baik-baik saja!”

“Aku tahu, Renji,” kata Sanada sedikit sangsi. “Err…kau mau melakukannya sekarang juga? Di sini?”

“Jadi kau mau terima tantanganku, hm?”

“Berarti aku harus memastikan tidak ada orang yang akan datang kemari. Siapa pun itu, termasuk para dokter. Bagaimana?”

“Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampunya, Geniichirou.”

Sanada mencium kening Yanagi sebelum kemudian dia pergi mengunci pintu ruang kesehatan. Tidak lupa juga dia menutup semua tirai jendela, sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika dia hendak mematikan lampu, dia menoleh ke arah Yanagi dan berkata, “Kau siap, Yanagi Renji?”

Yanagi tersenyum dan membuka kedua matanya. Dia berkata, “Kemarilah, Kaisarku…”

-the end-

* * *

 

A/N : akhirnya selesai juga!

Oh ya, ini pertama kalinya saya pake AO3 untuk upload cerita. Agak ribet ya, eheheh. Saya author aktif di ff.net sebenernya. Cuma gak ngerti kenapa, saya gak bisa upload cerita lagi di sana. Masa Cuma bisa baca doank? Apa ada yang mengalami hal kayak saya? Masih bisa upload cerita gak sih di sana?

Eniwei, semoga yang udah baca berkenan dengan isi ceritanya. Saya tunggu komentar dan ulasannya. Arigato!!


End file.
